familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harmondsworth
Harmondsworth is a village in the London Borough of Hillingdon, close to London Heathrow Airport. The village is south of West Drayton. The nearest places are: Hayes, Harlington, Heathrow Airport, Longford, Sipson, West Drayton and Yiewsley. History Harmondsworth was mentioned in the Domesday Book, its name coming from the Anglo-Saxon Heremōdes worþ, meaning "Heremōd's enclosure", or Heremundes worþ, meaning "Heremund's enclosure". Notable features of the village are: * The church of St Mary, with parts dating from the 12th century,http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=22386 There is an opinion http://chancelrepairliability.blogspot.co.uk/2012/11/is-heathrow-airport-responsible-for.html Is Heathrow Airport responsible for a Chancel? that Heathrow Airport is legally responsible for maintaining this church's chancel, because the airport now owns land (formerly in Heathrow village) which in 1819 at the enclosing of the commons had been assigned in lieu of tithes used to maintain the chancel. * The Grade I listed Harmondsworth Barn, Britain's largest tithe barn, made entirely without nails.http://village.vossnet.co.uk/a/awharris/overview.htm As of January 2012 the barn is owned by English Heritage. Harmondsworth was originally a parish, with the name first recorded in AD 780 when King Offa granted land to his servant Aeldred.Sherwood 1999, p.15 Probably Harmondsworth's principal claim to notability is that from 1937 the offices and warehouses of Penguin Books were here.http://www.penguin.co.uk/static/cs/uk/0/aboutus/aboutpenguin_companyhistory.html Thus, until the 1990s, all Penguin books published in the United Kingdom bore the publication location, "Harmondsworth, Middlesex," rather than London. Government Local government Harmondsworth civil parish also contained Sipson, Longford, Heathrow and Perry Oaks * 1894: Rural districts brought in. Harmondsworth civil parish was put in Staines Rural District. * 1930: Harmondsworth civil parish was transferred to Yiewsley and West Drayton Urban District * 1949: Harmondsworth civil parish was merged with Yiewsley and West Drayton. * 1965: Middlesex county was abolished. Yiewsley and West Drayton was transferred to the London Borough of Hillingdon, in Greater London. * Harmondsworth is currently (April 2012) in the Heathrow Villages ward, which elects three councillors on Hillingdon Council. United Kingdom government There are two UK Border Agency immigration removal centres in Harmondsworth: Colnbrook Immigration Removal Centre and Harmondsworth Immigration Removal Centre."Colnbrook Immigration Removal Centre." UK Border Agency. Retrieved on 13 February 2010."Harmondsworth Immigration Removal Centre." UK Border Agency. Retrieved on 13 February 2010. Economy , the headquarters of British Airways]] British Airways is headquartered in Waterside in Harmondsworth."Contact Information." British Airways. Retrieved on 18 May 2009. The building officially opened in 1998."Our locations." British Airways. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. An office of American Airlines is located at the Orient House (HAA3) within Waterside."Impressum" (Archive). American Airlines China. Retrieved on April 24, 2014. "American Airlines, Inc. Orient House (HAA3), Po Box 365, Waterside, Harmondsworth, UB7 0GB United Kingdom" Harmondsworth has two pubs: The Crown and the Five Bells.Pub guidehttp://www.thefivebells.com Education Harmondsworth Primary School is in Harmondsworth."Harmondsworth Primary School." London Borough of Hillingdon. Retrieved on 27 June 2010. Transport The area is served by West Drayton railway station. Notable buildings See also References Citations Bibliography *Sherwood, Philip. (2009) Heathrow: 2000 Years of History. The History Press ISBN 978-0-7509-5086-2 External links Category:Areas of London Category:Districts of Hillingdon Category:M4 corridor Category:Districts of London listed in the Domesday Book